Be Girl For a Gay?
by Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra
Summary: Naruto menyukai Sasuke, dan mereka sama-sama lelaki. Oleh karena itulah, Naruto nekat menyamar menjadi siswi sekolah khusus putri untuk sekedar bisa berteriak 'kyaaa kyaaaa' saat Sasuke—yang murid sekolah khusus laki-laki—lewat menuju kelasnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke itu… Warn : YAOI, AU, maybe OOC, Oneshoot. Don't like? Just read...RnR please -


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Bila ada kesamaan cerita itu sama sekali bukan kesengajaan, fict ini murni berasal dari otak saia. *nunjuk2 otak* Mohon map kalo kepanjangan, ato kurang so sweet, ato kurang ajar #plaaak# silahkan tinggalkan keluhan (?) anda di kotak review, saya akan panggilkan dokter dengan segera #manggil guy ma rock lee

Warning : YAOI, AU, maybe typo (s), maybe OOC coz I don't own them. **Don't like ? JUST READ. Like? Hope you enjoy this fict…**

Summary : Naruto menyukai Sasuke, dan mereka sama-sama lelaki. Oleh karena itulah, Naruto nekat menyamar menjadi siswi sekolah khusus putri untuk sekedar bisa berteriak 'kyaaa kyaaaa' saat Sasuke—yang murid sekolah khusus laki-laki—lewat menuju kelasnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke itu…

.

.

Be Girl for a Gay?

.

.

.

"Gyaaa harus cepat…!" ucap seseorang yang tengah gasrak gusruk di kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian orang tersebut keluar dan…oke, kita ubah kata 'seseorang' menjadi 'cewek itu', ya karena orang yang barusan keluar dari kamar mandi adalah seorang cewek cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua, kulit tan eksotis, serta tiga pasang garis tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan sampai aku melewatkan Sasuke!" ujarnya sambil memakai sepatu putih-pink nya. "Dan juga jangan sampai aku salah menyebut namaku sendiri, Aruno Uzumaki. Ehm, aku juga harus mengubah suaraku." Gumam cewek yang mengaku sebagai Aruno itu lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar mandi.

"Kyaaa…kyaaaa…" jeritan ala _fansgirl_ membahana bahkan sebelum gerbang asrama SMU Kurama—sekolah khusus laki-laki—itu dibuka. Para _fansgirl_, berjubel di kiri kanan jalan yang menghubungkan asrama dengan gedung sekolah SMU Kurama. Dan dari sekian banyak _fansgirl_ yang berjubel, tampak gadis tadi—yang mengaku sebagai Aruno Uzumaki—ikut berjubel di barisan paling depan.

"Aduuuh, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Sasuke-kun…" ucap seorang gadis.

"Iya, aku juga. Tapi jarak dari asrama ke sekolah khusus putra itu pendek sekali. Rasanya tidak puas melihat Sasuke-kun sesebentar ini." Sahut yang lain, mengeluhkan jarak dari asrama putra ke SMU Kurama yang hanya 100 m, dan hanya di jalur itulah mereka dapat melihat cowok-cowok asrama Kurama saat mereka akan berangkat ke sekolah atau saat kembali ke asrama. Well, peraturan sekolah itu ketat. Mereka tidak membiarkan siswa nya keluyuran sembarangan kecuali hari libur yang peraturannya 'sedikit' lebih longgar.

"Sasuke-kun belum punya pacar kan? Kyaaa aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya…" tambah yang lain lagi.

Mendengar itu, Aruno menyeringai. "Akulah yang akan menjadi pacarnya," gumamnya pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok yang mereka tunggu-tunggu muncul juga. Berjalan dengan angkuhnya, sosok _stoic_ ber-marga Uchiha itu lewat tanpa mempedulikan teriakan para _fans_-nya. Hingga sebuah teriakan melengking membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun, kau tampan sekali…"

Ngiiiiinnggg…!

Semua hening saat suara cempreng itu membahana.

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku," teriak si suara cempreng itu lagi yang tak lain adalah 'gadis' bernama Aruno, kali ini memberikan _kiss_ jarak jauh. Suasana masih hening, bukan karena membiarkan si gadis pirang menggoda Sasuke, tapi karena teriakan cemprengnya yang terdengar dibuat-buat, seperti…_you_ _know_–suara laki-laki yang berusaha berteriak seperti perempuan. Dan sepertinya, si 'gadis' tidak menyadari kalau penyamarannya mungkin saja sudah terbongkar.

"Aih, Sasuke-kun…jangna menatapku begitu," genit Aruno dengan suara cempreng itu lagi sambil mengangkat rok-nya, dan…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…" tawa orang-orang di sekelilingnya, menertawakan suara Aruno yang terdengar sumbang. Sudah kubilang, seperti suara laki-laki yang tengah berpura-pura menjadi perempuan.

Di tengah tawa orang-orang yang tengah meledak itu, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Aruno yang dengan bodohnya tidak sadar kalau ia yang tengah di tertawakan.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun…" genit Aruno, memanyunkan bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick_ pink tebal.

"Kau…" tunjuk Sasuke.

"Ya…?" genit Aruno.

"Temui aku sepulang sekolah," ucap Sasuke dan memberikan selembar kartu nama pada Aruno.

Hening…hanya langkah sang pangeran _stoic_ yang terdengar berjalan menjauh hingga…

"HAAAAAAHHHHH…..?!" seru semuanya tidak terima sambil memelototi Aruno, sementara sang _object_ sudah kabur sambil lompat-lompat ga-je.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Gyaaa harus cepat-cepat!" panic Aruno, sang gadis berambut pirang, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi…cowok? Dan ternyata di dalamnya sudah ada seorang bertampang malas dengan rambut diikat bak kepala nanas tampak sedang menantinya.

"Oi, Naruto. Lama sekali! Bell masuk sudah berbunyi," tukas si kepala nanas pada Aruno yang ia panggil Naruto itu.

"Ah, gomen gomen, padahal aku sudah berusaha cepat," jawab orang yang bernama entah Aruno atau Naruto itu sambil melepas wig panjangnya.

"Hoi Naruto, bagaimana penyamaranmu sebagai Aruno?" tanya si rambut nanas.

"Sukses besar Shikamaru," jawab si pirang yang kini kita ketahui kalau nama aslinya adalah Naruto. "Aku mendapatkan kartu namanya, bahkan dia mengajakku bertemu sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Bertemu di mana? Kalau kau menyamar jadi perempuan bagaimana kau bisa menemuinya? Peraturan sekolah kita ketat Naruto. Siswa laki-laki dan peremp-…"

"Ah sudahlah, tempatnya memang belum ditentukan. Itulah kenapa dia memberikan kartu namanya. Kami akan saling _contact_ mencari tempat yang pas nanti," Naruto melepas baju, serta…rok-nya? Membuat Shikamaru–pemuda berambut nanas itu–segera memalingkan muka atau ia akan mimisan karenanya.

"Tch! Apa sebegitu suka-nya kau pada si Uchiha jelek itu? Sampai-sampai merelakan diri menyamar menjadi cewek supaya bisa mendekatinya," ucap Shikamaru sinis.

"Yaah, begitulah, aku sangat menyukainya," aku Naruto sambil memakai seragam sekolahnya, kali ini seragam cowok. Tanpa ia sadar bahwa Shikamaru menatap hampa pada bayangannya. "Yosh, sudah selesai. Ayo cepat Shikamaru, pelajaran pertama pelajarannya Ibiki-sensei kan? Aku tidak mau dihukum karena telat!" dan serta merta Naruto langsung melenggang pergi dengan pakaian wanita yang ia tenteng di tas kertas.

"Oi, tunggu Naruto, kau melupakan sesuatu!" teriak Shikamaru seraya mengejar, tapi Naruto tak mendengarkan dan terus saja berlari menuju kelas. "Ohaiyo gozaimaaaass!" serunya sambil menggeser pintu masuk kelas, dan…

"BHahahahahahahah…!" sontak suara tawa membeludak begitu teman-teman sekelasnya melihat Naruto.

"A-ada apa?" bingung Naruto.

"Heeeh…" Shikamaru yang berhasil mengejar Naruto terdengar menghela malas. "Sudak kubilang kau melupakan sesuatu," Shikamaru menaruh cermin di depan muka Naruto.

"Gyaaaaaaaa…" Naruto histeris sendiri saat menyadari kalau make-up tebalnya belum dihapus.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Selepas bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, Naruto mengendap-endap ke lapangan belakang sekolah. Di tempat itulah ia dan Sasuke akan bertemu setelah sebelumnya saling _contact_.

Lapangan belakang sekolah memang tempat yang indah, juga jarang dipakai karena lapangan rumput itu tidak begitu terawatt, juga karena lapangan tiap cabang olahraga ada di dalam lingkungan sekolah atau dalam gedung in-door. Lapangan itu hanya dipakai untuk praktek lapangan seperti uji coba roket mini pada pelajaran sains.

Begitu keluar dari gedung sekolah, Naruto menangkap sosok Sasuke sudah ada disana, tapi Naruto tak menampakkan wujudnya. Ia mengendap-endap ke semak-semak untuk berganti pakaian. Well, dia belum memakai seragam perempuan tentunya. Kalau ketahuan pihak sekolah bisa gawat nanti.

Setelah memakai seragam rapi dan memoles make-up ala kadarnya, Naruto keluar dari semak dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Se-selamat siang, Sasuke-kun…" sapa Naruto sok imut.

Sasuke hanya menoleh, untuk kemudian menatap Naruto intens.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu melakukan ini, tapi…kurasa kau bisa membantuku," ucap Sasuke.

"Eeeehh? A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Aku melakukan apa? Aku bisa membantu apa?" bingung Naruto dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti suara perempuan.

Grep!

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Naruto dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar, untuk kemudian menatap mata Naruto lurus dan berkata…

"Bantu aku menjadi _straight_!"

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Huaaaaaa…Huaaaaaaa…Huaaaaa…" Naruto tak henti-hentinya menangis, entah sudah berapa gulung tissue toilet yang ia habiskan untuk menyeka ingus dan air matanya. Sementara Shikamaru, teman sekamarnya di asrama, kini tak bisa konsentrasi membaca karena raungan si bocah blonde satu itu.

"Baiklah baiklah," ujar Shikamaru pada akhirnya, membuat Naruto terdiam walau masih mingsek-mingsek. "Jadi, Sasuke sebenarnya sejak awal sudah mengetahui penyamaranmu, dan dia tetap menyuruhmu menyamar menjadi wanita untuk membantunya supaya dia menjadi seorang _straight_, yang artinya dia adalah seorang _gay_?" celoteh Shikamaru tentang masalah yang sedang ditangisi Naruto.

"Iya…huaaaaa…kalau tahu begini aku mendekatinya sebagai lelaki saja…huaaaaaa…" tangis Naruto kembali pecah, membuat Shikamaru mengorek kupingnya yang menderita.

"Sudahlah, berhenti merengek Naruto! Telingaku bisa pecah!"

"Hueeeeee…lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Kalau sudah begini kejadiannya mau bagaimana lagi. Jalani saja du-…"

"Hiks…tapi…hiks…kalau Sasuke benar-benar menjadi _straight_ gimana? Aku nggak punya kesempatan lagi huaaaaa…"

"Setidaknya sebelum dia menjadi _straight_ kau sudah kencan dengannya kan?"

Naruto terdiam, dan beberapa saat kemudian senyum iblis terpampang di wajah nya yang manis.

"Khukhukhu…benar juga ya. Selama masa 'membantu' ini, akan kutelanjangi dia. Heh!" seringai Naruto sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan ibu jari, tanda menantang. Sementara Shikamaru hanya bisa cengok melihat _mood_ Naruto yang bisa berubah sedrastis itu.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur. Dan tiba dimana saatnya bersenang-senang bagi para siswa SMU Kurama karena peraturan sekolah agak dilonggarkan pada hari libur. Ya, para siswa nya boleh keluar sekolah, dengan catatan harus sudah kembali pada pukul 5 sore. Dan jam dibolehkannya keluar sekolah adalah pukul 9 pagi. Well, tidak bisa dibilang seharian kan? Bukankah yang biasanya seru itu malah malam? Dan di malam hari mereka sudah harus mendekam di asrama.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Naruto semanis mungkin, dan sukses membuat Sasuke tercengang karenanya. Pasalnya, naruto mengenakan rok mini warna putih yang jelas pendek (banget) sehingga menampakkan paha mulusnya, boot putih bersleting setinggi hampir selutut dan ber-heels 5cm, tenktop bertuliskan 'sweety' dan dirangkap sweater tipis warna pink yang tidak dikancingkan, senada dengan warna lipstiknya yang kini terpoles tipis dan tak berlebihan, juga senada dengan warna tas tangan mungil yang dipegangnya. Sementara wig-nya kali ini dibiarkan terurai dan dihiasi bando pink, tak diikat seperti kemarin. Benar-benar cantik…

Sasuke tampak megap-megap tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayo Sasuke, kita pergi…" Naruto menggandeng lengan Sasuke mesra, sementara Sasuke tak lepas untuk memandangi Naruto. Mereka terus berjalan penuh kemesraan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang berteriak iri melihat mereka.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto genit.

"E…" Sasuke tak bisa menjawab, terus saja menatap Naruto.

"Belum menentukan ya? Bagaimana kalau ke bazaar di Nagaku? Sepertinya bagus lho…"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sasuke? Hei…" sedikit mengguncangkan bahu Sasuke.

"…" oh…sepertinya pangeran kita terlalu terpesona pada sang penyandang gelar uke termanis di Konohagakure itu.

"Temeee!" raung Naruto dengan suara aslinya, kesabarannya habis sudah.

"Berisik Dobe, aku dengar kok! Tidak perlu memanggilku beru-…"

"Dobe katamu?" Naruto menyentakkan dekapannya pada lengan Sasuke. "Dengar ya, Teme! Kau i-…"

"Sudahlah, Dobe," Sasuke beralih merangkul pundak Naruto dan menyeretnya ke dalam taxi–well, siswa tak boleh membawa kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dobe," ucap Sasuke setelah mereka duduk di dalam taxi. "Aku lebih suka suara aslimu."

Dan mau tak mau Naruto dibuat blushing karenanya. Ya iyalah, siapa juga yang gak suka sama suara sekseeehhh Naruto.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Bla…bla…bla…"

Suasana Bazaar sangatlah ramai, wajar lah, itu memang bazaar besar-besaran. Banyak sekali barang-barang yang dijual di sana dengan harga murah.

"Waaah…Sugoooii…" kagum Naruto. "Ayo kita kesana, Teme," Naruto melangkah, tapi tangannya langsung dicekal oleh Sasuke.

"Terlalu ramai, Dobe. Sebaiknya kau tidak melepaskan tanganku," ucap Sasuke kalem, yang lagi-lagi membuat Naruto berdebar karenanya. Aish, dia memang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke.

Mereka berkeliling bazaar itu, membeli berbagai pernak-pernik lucu layaknya sepasang kekasih, juga mencicipi banyak makanan yang dijual disana.

"Whoaa…" kini Naruto tengah mengagumi bagaimana sebuah kentang ditusuk menggunakan tusuk bamboo seperti sate, lalu dimasukkan ke sebuah alat yang diputar, dan begitu dikeluarkan sudah dalam keadaan terpotong dan jika ditarik akan berbentuk melingkar sepanjang tusuk bamboo itu. Untuk kemudian kentang itu digoreng dan ditaburi bumbu aneka rasa sesuai pesanan pembeli.

"Teme, aku mau kentang spiral itu…" rajuk Naruto seperti anak-anak.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang dengan seenaknya Naruto artikan sebagai kata 'ya'.

"Horeeee…" girang Naruto dan langsung memesan 20 tusuk kentang spiral dengan berbagai rasa.

Nyammm…!

Kini mereka tengah duduk santai di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di bawah pohon, Naruto tampak sedang memakan kentangnya dengan rakus sementara Sasuke Cuma diam saja meski sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto.

"Nyamm…ini enak lho, Teme. Kau yakin tidak mau?" tanya Naruto sambil terus mengunyah.

"Hn,"

"Ya sudah," lagi-lagi 'hn' Sasuke diartikan seenak udel oleh Naruto.

Begitu menghabiskan 20 tusuk kentang itu seorang diri, mata Naruto tertuju pada salah satu stand. Ia pun segera kesana tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang agak kewalahan dengan barang belanjaan mereka.

"Teme, lihat ini. Bagus kan?" senyum manis Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak yang agak lebar bermotifkan naga dengan ukiran hitam.

"Tidak cocok untukmu Dobe," komentar Sasuke dan mengambil salah satu cincin yang dipajang, memperlihatkannya pada Naruto. "Ini cocok untukmu."

Naruto mengernyit menatap cincin di tangan Sasuke, sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan permata biru ber aksen sulur.

"Itu untuk cewek, Teme," manyun Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau kan cewek," ucap Sasuke dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Naruto, agak kebesaran memang.

Naruto agak tertunduk mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Cewek ya…?" lirihnya. Well, memang apa yang dia harapkan? Bukankah Sasuke mengajaknya kencan karena menyuruhnya membantu supaya Sasuke jadi _straight_? Bukankah Naruto juga sudah menyadari itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa sedih?

"…no…Aruno…"

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar nama itu dipanggil.

"A-ada apa Teme?" gelagap Naruto, merasa tak terbiasa dengan panggilan nama 'Aruno'. Well, dia memang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Aruno pada Sasuke, dan tak membongkar kedok aslinya. Toh Sasuke tidak tanya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak…" balas Naruto, baru sadar kalau mereka kini tengah berjalan keluar bazaar untuk kembali ke sekolah.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau beli?"

"Tidak, aku hanya…eh?" ucapan Naruto terhenti karena setetes air membasahi tangannya. Ia mendongak. "Hujan…"

Dengan cepat, hujan berubah menjadi deras.

"Tch! Kenapa bisa secepat ini derasnya. Ayo cari tempat berteduh," Sasuke menyeret Naruto berlindung di bawah pohon besar yang ada di taman, masih agak jauh dari jalan raya. Tak ayal, mereka basah kuyup juga.

"Tch!" lagi-lagi Sasuke mendecih. Ia melepas kemeja panjangnya lalu memakaikannya pada Naruto yang tampak kedinginan, membuatnya hanya memakai kaos hitam pendek yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya karena basah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, tid-…" Naruto tercengang saat menyentuh pipinya, ia menatap telapak tangannya yang berwarna kecoklatan. "Yaah…make-up ku luntur…" ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar itu, kenapa Naruto menangis hanya karena itu?

"Aduh…hahaha…" Naruto berusaha membendung air matanya, tapi gagal. "Kalau make-up ku luntur, nanti aku tidak cantik lagi. Nanti aku tidak bisa membantu Sasuke lagi untuk…"

"Aruno…" potong Sasuke, meraih kedua pundak Naruto dan membaliknya supaya saling berhadapan. "Tidak apa-apa, karena…" Sasuke mengusap air mata Naruto yang bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan. "…bagiku kau lah yang tercantik…"

Dan shapphire biru itu membola saat sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Cukup lama…hingga Sasuke melepas tautan bibir mereka. Mereka saling bertatapan, menatap iris masing-masing, dan akhirnya sapphire sebiru lautan itu tenggelam di dada hangat sang raven.

**~OoooOoooO~**

"Huaachiii…" Naruto bersin untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya hari itu.

"Tck! Heeeeh…" lagi-lagi Shikamaru mendesah malas. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan saja," sarannya masih sambil melangkah menyusuri koridor bersama Naruto untuk menuju ke perpustakaan.

"Tidak mau…" jawab Naruto dengan suara bendeng karena hidungnya disumpal tissue. "Ini tugas dari Yamato-sensei. Kalau tidak dikerjakan bisa gawat nantinya. Huaacchiiii…"

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Tiba-tiba kedua langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat melihat Sasuke berjalan di koridor yang sama dengan mereka dengan arah yang berlawanan. Ia tengah berjalan dengan seseorang yang wajahnya mirip dengannya, hanya saja memiliki surai panjang yang diikat longgar.

Wajah Naruto tampak senang, apalagi saat sosok itu kian mendekat. Ia bersiap menyapa.

"Hai Sasu-…" dan Naruto tercengang saat tubuh Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja. Dengan gerakan _slow_ bisa dilihat manic birunya yang sedikit terbelalak.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam menatap Naruto yang masih tertunduk meski sang Uchiha telah berjalan menjauh.

"Shikamaru…kau, duluan saja…" lirih Naruto.

"Hn…" Shikamaru melangkah, tapi baru tiga langkah maju, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Naruto. Jadi biar aku mengatakan ini. Sepertinya si Uchiha itu menyukaimu yang sebagai perempuan, dan bukannya sebagai kau…"

**~OoooOoooO~**

Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya. Saat ini Naruto tengah terdiam di balkon perpustakaan, tubuhnya menyandar ke depan pada tembok pembatas dengan kedua tangan terjulur ke awang-awang. Well, perpustakaan memang ada di lantai dua.

Shikamaru menghampirinya sambil membawa buku referensi, membolak-balik halamannya dengan teliti. Ia juga bersandar pada tembok itu tapi berlawanan arah dengan Naruto.

"Hei Shikamaru…" panggil Naruto.

"Hn…" jawab Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya.

"Apa menurutmu…Sasuke tetap akan menyukaiku kalau kubongkar penyamaranku?"

Shikamaru mengangkat wajah dari bukunya.

"Apa dia benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi _straight_?" lanjut Naruto. "Apa dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku yang seorang laki-laki?"

Klap!

Shikamaru menutup bukunya dan beralih menatap Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang, dia hanya menyukaimu yang sebagai perempuan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kenapa begitu?" pandangan Naruto beralih pada pemuda nanas itu.

"Dia memintamu menjadi wanita. Bisa jadi setelah ini dia benar menyukai wanita dan meninggalkanmu. Buktinya, tadi saja dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanmu saat berpapasan di koridor."

"Itu kan karena dia tidak tahu aku itu Aruno. Yang dia tahu itu Aruno, bukan Naruto. Mungkin saja dia akan menyapaku kalau dia tahu aku itu Aruno!" bantah Naruto.

"Tapi bukankah kau memakai itu?" Shikamaru menunjuk cincin di jari Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenalimu?"

"Bisa saja dia tidak melihatnya. Cincin kan kecil…dan lagi tanganku…" Naruto terdiam mengingat tadi ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa Sasuke, jadi pastilah cincin itu terlihat.

"Dan lagi…" Shikamaru menambahkan. "Sepertinya Cuma kau yang terkena flu. Memang berapa sih siswa yang kemarin hujan-hujanan dan sekarang terkena flu? Kurasa Cuma kau, Naruto. Dan seharusnya Sasuke menya-…"

"Urusai!" bentak Naruto. Ia tahu argument Shikamaru benar, dan itu membuatnya bertambah marah…juga sedih. "Kau tidak ber-…" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat ia menarik tangannya dari pagar pembatas, dan merasakan jarinya beradu dengan tepian tembok yang meruncing itu hingga cincinnya terlepas dan…

Wut!

Naruto berusaha meraihnya, tapi lolos. Dan cincin itu pun jatuh ke bawah sana, di atas pintu saluran air…lalu karena tetesan air hujan, cincin itu masuk ke saluran air lewat sela-sela pintunya.

"Sial…" umpat Naruto dan segera melangkah, tapi Shikamaru mencekal lengannya.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Sudah pasti mengambil cincin itu kan?! Cincin itu berharga untukku!" balas Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat cincinnya sudah masuk ke saluran air?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto menyentakkan tangan Shikamaru yang mencekalnya. "Siapa tahu cincin itu jatuh di tepian saluran air, kan bagian itu tidak terkena air."

"Tapi kalau pihak sekolah sampai tahu…Naruto! Hei…!" seru Shikamaru saat Naruto pergi begitu saja.

"Pasti masih ada…" gumam Naruto meyakinkan dirinya, dia membuka pintu saluran air itu dengan sedikit susah payah. Besinya yang sudah agak karatan membuat pintu itu sulit dibuka, namun akhirnya bisa Naruto buka meski dengan baret luka di kedua tangannya.

"Pasti ketemu!" gumam Naruto lagi, ia menunduk dan menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam saluran air itu, mencoba menjamah setiap inchi dalam saluran yang agak dalam itu. Rupanya tangan Naruto tidak cukup panjang untuk sampai ke dasar saluran.

"Aku harus masuk…" gumam Naruto, ia menatap pintu saluran yang berbentuk persegi di hadapannya. Terlalu sempit bahkan untuk dirinya yang tergolong ramping itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia harus mencari cincinnya.

Ia sudah memasukkan satu kakinya saat Shikamaru berlari mendekat dan segera menarik Naruto dari lubang itu.

"Kau gila! Lubang itu terlalu sempit untuk kau masuki, Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru sedikit berseru untuk menyaingi suara derasnya hujan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Aku harus menemukan cincinnya!" Naruto berontak, ia memukul-mukul dada Shikamaru untuk kemudian terisak disana dengan dekapan erat dari Shikamaru. "Aku harus menemukan cincinnya…" racau Naruto.

"Sudahlah Naruto," Shikamaru melepas pelukannya, menatap Naruto dalam. "Aku bisa memberikanmu cincin yang lebih bagus, jadi lupakan saja cincin itu."

"Ugh…" Naruto tak mampu menjawab.

"Dan juga…lupakan Sasuke!"

Naruto menengadah menatap Shikamaru. "Kenapa sejak tadi kau terus mengatakan itu? Kau juga berargumen tentang Sasuke yang hanya menyukaiku sebagai wanita. Kenapa…"

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu bodoh!" tegas Shikamaru.

Naruto terdiam, sedikit terbelalak.

"Sejak dulu, aku terus menyukaimu. Tapi sekarang kau malah menyukai si brengsek itu!" Shikamaru sedikit merona.

'Tapi kenapa…kau tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Kukira kau akan menyadarinya sendiri. Kedekatan kita…semuanya! Apalagi karena kita satu kamar. Kukira kau bisa lebih peka sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lagi. Tapi ternyata kau malah nekat mengejar orang lain!"

Naruto terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi tidak apa…" lanjut Shikamaru. "Karena dengan itu kau menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. Aku juga akan mengejarmu, dan tidak lagi diam seperti ini."

"Shikamaru…" lirih Naruto.

Perlahan wajah Shikamaru mendekat, tapi Naruto belum sadar juga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru. Ia masih tercengang dengan pernyataan cinta Shikamaru barusan. Bagaimana bisa sahabat dekat yang ia anggap sudah seperti saudara, tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya?

Wajah Shikamaru kian dekat, hingga tiba-tiba seseorang mencekal lengannya. Baik Shikamaru maupun Naruto menoleh ke arah seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka ini.

"Dia milikku!" tegas orang itu dan menarik Naruto ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sas-suke…" ujar Naruto tak percaya kalau yang memeluknya saat ini adalah Sasuke. Dan belum hilang keterkejutan Naruto, tubuhnya sudah diseret pergi oleh pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Tch! Apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan padamu!" Sasuke masih menggerutu sambil mengelap rambut Naruto yang basah.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di kamar asrama Sasuke, dan kebetulan Sasuke hanya sekamar sendiri. Sasuke berdiri dengan lututnya sambil mengeringkan rambut Naruto yang duduk di atas kasur lantai. Keduanya sudah ganti dengan pakaian yang kering. Untuk Naruto, dia memakai pakaian Sasuke yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya hingga membuatnya tampak begitu imut.

"Di-dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kok…" ujar Naruto.

Merasa cukup, Sasuke berhenti mengelap rambut Naruto, lalu duduk di hadapannya sambil membuka kotak P3K.

"Lalu sedang apa kau di sana? Sampai terluka begini," Sasuke mengolesi luka di tangan Naruto dengan cairan anti-septic.

"Aku…mencari cincinku."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya sesaat.

"Tadi jatuh ke saluran air," sambung Naruto.

"Dobe!" maki Sasuke sambil memerban luka Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme!" kesal Naruto.

"Karena kau itu super bodoh! Kalau Cuma cincin begitu aku kan bisa membelikannya lagi!"

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah!"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Ne~ Teme…kau sudah tahu siapa aku eh?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Naruto Namikaze alias Aruno Uzumaki," ucap Sasuke sedikit mencibir, kini menatap mata Naruto lekat.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Sejak hari pertama kau menyamar."

"Ehh?"

"Kau tahu, bukankah keturunan Uzumaki semuanya berambut merah? Tapi rambutmu itu pirang. Jadi dengan mudah aku mencari identitasmu."

"Tapi kenapa tadi di koridor kau tidak menyapaku? Shikamaru bilang kau hanya menyukaiku sebagai wanita. Dia bilang kau hanya memanfaatkanku supaya kau menjadi _straight_ dan menyukai wanita!"

"Dasar bodoh, kau ya kau. Dan kau adalah laki-laki, tidak peduli kau menyamar menjadi wanita atau apa," Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto. "Tch! Sepertinya aku gagal lagi menjadi straighter," cibir Sasuke tapi dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hehe," cengir Naruto super lebar. "Ah, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku di koridor?"

"Aku sedang bersama Aniki-ku. Bisa mati aku kalau ketahuan pacaran dengan laki-laki."

"Eeh? Berarti hubungan kita tidak direstui dong?"

"Tenang, aku akan cari cara. Aniki-ku itu orang yang mudah diajak kompromi kok. Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan teman nanas-mu yang katanya menyukaimu?"

"Thehehe, tenang, aku akan cari cara. Shikamaru itu orang yang mudah diajak kompromi kok…" balas Naruto sambil nyengir lebar yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke.

Dan hujan di luar sana menjadi saksi awal bersatunya cinta mereka.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
